Bartleby
Summary Bartleby is one of the three divine beings in the Wizard101 universe. Bartleby existed as the center of magic in the First world, and watched over existence. His sister, Grandmother Raven decided to give Bartleby The Eyes Of Time, one showed the past, and the other showed this future, this would make Bartleby's job of watching over the First world much easier. One day, he sang a song, which would be known as The Song Of Creation, this would multiply his sister's and Spider's children, the three titans, into an entire race of lesser beings, whom became the inhabitants of the First world. However, the titans would get one day get into conflict. Seeing that this battle would go on for an eternity, Bartleby sang The Titanic Lullaby, which would put the titans into an eternal sleep. With the First world now broken into fragments due to the conflict, Bartleby was forced to sing The Song Of Creation once again, to fashion a spiral to hold the fragments of the First world together. He now serves as the center of magic in the spiral. It was later revealed that Bartleby is the mortar that binds the concepts of darkness and chaos with light and order Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Bartleby Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Existed before time Classification: The Divine Paradox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Exists at a level far beyond mortal comprehension, and beyond the past and future, and even existence), Magic (Has mastery over all core schools of magic, even Shadow and Astral Magic, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and auras of magic), Immortality (Type 1 and 9; his true divine body exists independently from his mortal form), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Necromancy (Death magic), Willpower Manipulation (With death magic, users can strengthen their own will), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to channel their own fears out of their body and unleash it on their enemies) Life Force Absorption (Death Magic), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Ice magic), Earth Manipulation (Myth Magic), Sleep Manipulation (Put the titans into an eternal sleep and the song also managed to work on Grandfather Spider), Sealing (Bartleby's sealing spell is the same as Grandmother Raven's), Transmutation (Balance magic blends the forces of the other schools together), Astral Projection, Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Can weaken healing, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells), Reality Warping, Attack Reflection (Shadow magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Dream Manipulation (Shadow magic can turn dreams into nightmares), Matter Manipulation (Created Wizard city alongside Headmaster Ambrose. Can use shadow magic to tear matter apart and put it back together), Power Nullification, Resistance Negation to Magic, Duplication (Multiplied the titans into an entire race of lesser beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Stated he could destroy the living concept of light and order if it ever came down to it, and should be able to do the same of the living concept of darkness and chaos), Acausality (Type 4 and 5; Views time as an illusion, and is comparable to Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven, who exist beyond the past and the future, as well as existence itself. Infused his magic into The Player, who then became unbound by cosmic rules and the regular order of the universe), Petrification, Healing (Life Magic), Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Should scale to Grandfather Spider), Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sand Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Ice Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Probability Manipulation (Can reduce the probability of his opponents abilities working down to 0%, and increase the probability of his abilities working on the opponent to 100%), Non-Corporeal (His "body" is made of pure magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible, Non-Corporal and Non-Existent beings), Status Effect Inducement, Resistances to the following: Paralysis, Mind Manipulation (Any high tier boss is immune to beugile), Life-Force Absorption, Shadow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Resistant to attacks from all schools of magic), Power Absorption (Via Shadow Magic), Time Manipulation (Scaling from Grandfather Spider), Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Scaling from Grandmother Raven and Grandfather Spider), Probability Manipulation (Scaling to the Aeythr Titan), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Power Nullification, Petrification (Should be resistant to Grandfather Spider's Shadow Magic) and high resistance to Magic (Should scale to Raven and Spider, whom are resistant to conceptual levels of Magic), Morality Manipulation, Creation and Mind Manipulation (A mere fraction of the Song of Creation made the broodmother lose all morals and fall under Morganthe's control) with The Song Of Creation, Can forcibly steal an opponents standard equipment and physical buffs with "Dimension shift" Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Sang the spiral, a magical thread that holds the universe together; the countless fragments of the Firstworld, and the unknown number of parallel worlds among it into formation. Stated he could destroy Grandmother Raven if it ever came to it, which likely makes him the strongest character in the franchise besides The Creator) Speed: '''At least '''Immeasurable (Bartleby has existed before the Spiral/universe and even before the First world, which was described as the very beginning of Creation and had it's own separate concept of time and was a void, likely meaning he has existed before time. Stated he is the only one capable of contending with Raven, whom exists unbound by time, which she views as an illusion on the flattened great wheel of existence), possibly Omnipresent (His heart is connected to all the countless worlds in the universe and his roots stretch out to hold them together) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Multiverse level Durability: At least Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Grandmother Raven) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. At least Low Multiversal with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscience (Grandmother Raven gave Bartleby the eye of history and the eye of the future, which would allow him to know everything throughout the past and the future) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: '''For a summary of how magic works in Wizard101, click here Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2